This invention relates in general to paging systems and, more specifically, to a method for wirelessly paging with a unified messaging system.
Current paging systems transmit a call from a telephone at the originating end through a wireless connection to a pager or receiver device at the terminating end. Some pagers have a digital readout that provides the calling number while others have an alpha-numeric that provide both the calling number and a short text message. In terms of notification, some pagers use vibration, an audible tone, and/or message waiting indicators (e.g., a light or LED) in addition to the visual notification on the digital readout.
One problem with the current paging systems is the inability of a user to establish and customize the alert notifications that indicate that a page has been received. Currently, a user is only able to establish how frequently (e.g., immediately, 1, 2, 4 or 24 hours) they will be notified by a page of a new message.
Paging systems have an inability to sort or filter pages that have been received. Once a page has been transmitted to the pager, the page is placed into a cue based on date and time received. The same cueing process applies for pages that have been reviewed whereby the pages are arranged in the order of date and time received.
It would be beneficial for individuals to be able have more control over the sending and receiving of information using pagers. Current applications have limited flexibility to control the signaling mechanisms and the filtering of the message content.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label.